1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflectable post, which in the preferred form is a slalom gate for skiing, where the post is adapted to be inserted into a base material, such as snow, and which can pivot upon encountering an impacting force; and the present invention relates more particularly to an improved anchoring means for retaining the post in the base material.
2. Background Art
Slalom gates are commonly used for snow ski racing, and the slalom gate typically comprises an elongate post which has a lower support portion which is pushed into the snow, an intermediate bendable connecting portion, and an upright main post portion carrying a flag or other indicating device thereon. When a skier accidentally comes in contact with the gate, the post which makes up the major part of the gate deflects downwardly, with the bendable connecting portion being the pivot location for the downward movement. After the impact, a biasing or spring means in the connecting portion causes the post or gate to return to its upright position.
One of the problems with such slalom gates is that it sometimes happens that the impact on the gate is sufficient to exert a substantial force to pull the gate out of the snow. On the other hand, it is desirable to have the gate be made so that the lower support end can easily be driven into the snow or withdrawn therefrom, primarily for ease of handling.
A search of the patent literature discloses a variety of stabilizing devices such as traffic indicators, boundary markers, sign posts, etc. where the post or signal device is anchored at a ground location and has a resilient pivoting connecting member which permits the post or stabilizing device to deflect downwardly. These will be described briefly below
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,837, Leahy et al, shows a pivoting post where there is a spring that pulls the upper section into an upright position after the marker has been struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,807, Campbell, shows a marker that is formed of a resilient material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,879, Diedershagen et al, shows a resilient base that swings the marker to an upright position. There are some flared members which tend to keep the member in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,545, O'Donnell, shows a spring loaded deflectable member where the base is flat and is secured to a ground location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,661, Medley Jr., shows a spring loaded post which moves back to the upright position. There is a cable which keeps the spring from being overstretched.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,201, Kelley, has a resilient loop 14 which carries the post back to its upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,714, Keats, illustrates a spring loaded post having a number of ring members at the pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,187, Hausegger, shows a coil-like compression spring which returns the post to its upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,000, Gunderson, shows a road sign with a spring loaded flex joint at the base.
A number of other patents show deflectable posts which are believed to be no more relevant than those discussed above, so no detailed comments will be added on these. These are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,324, Birge et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,067, Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,410, Frei, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,968, Frei, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,376, Lehman; U.S. Pat. No. 924,342, Johnson.
The search also disclosed several patents relating to earth anchors of various types. While these are not considered to be directly relevant to the present invention, these are disclosed to insure that there is a full disclosure of all possibly relevant art. These patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,4270,468, Debiton, illustrates a device having an expandable envelope surrounding an anchor pin. This is inflated by fluid pressure to hold it in the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,926, Hindmarsh, shows an earth anchor where there is a threaded rod that is moved upwardly. This causes the lower part of the post to expand so as to anchor it into the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,496, Noakes, shows an earth anchor where a cable will pull on a pair of members that are pivoted to one another in a manner to cause these to extend outwardly into an earth-engaging position.